odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Leventhan
: " 'Tis is impossible...'Twould be putting off a volcano with a bucket of water..." : ''-Gwendolyn mutters the impossibility to fight the fully grown Leventhan'' Leventhan is the vile apocalyptic Dragon spoken of in the prophecies as the being who would destroy the world. Story King Valentine first awakens Leventhan, or rather hatches him, and gives him his crown to increase his power. You fight him several times throughout the game as a hatchling, but you never truly kill him. During Armageddon King Valentine ushers him into the cauldron for a nap while the cauldron proceeds to suck up all the phozons in the world and give their power to the dozing Leventhan, jump starting his growth and transforming him into the immense and powerful dragon of doom spoken of in the prophecies. After that he is either defeated or let to help level the world, depending on which character is chosen to fight him. Boss As a hatchling - Most of Leventhan's attacks ivolve firing energy blasts at the characters he is fighting with, but he is rendered open whenever he attacks. To compensate for this weakness, he has a powerful defense until he is knocked down, but his attacks deals deadly damage. Even in his infant stages he demonstrates the ability to fly, but not to the same extent as what Wagner can manage. On the ground, he occasionally charges the character with a headbutt. As with his blasts of fire, evading his attacks are not too difficult and opens up opportunities for retaliation. In Leifthrasir its hatchling form gains new attacks. Being capable of spinning into the air, slam into ground while flying, shooting a large fireball while airborne, and summon Salamanders whenever it is knocked. Its beam attacks can also cause the Burn status and it is capable of gaining a temporary power up, visible in the form of his body being surrounded in flames. During this form its beams can become giant in size and cover a wide vertical and horizontal area. In his full grown form - Due to his size, the character has to climb along his back ever upwards until one reaches his head, and all the while lightning strikes the sky. Balls of energy also seem to half-heartedly home in on the character, and produce small electric bursts when touched/after a short timer. Usually if either of these attacks hit the player, they will be sent tumbling down his back to a lower level, forcing the player to climb again. Another attack of Leventhan is to wall the character in with part of his body (with his spines moving at high speed so progress is impossible during this time) while its head comes down attack directly. Leventhan either attempts to swallow the player by lunging forward or firing a massive energy blast. Both can be avoided with some skill. The only way to damage the boss is to attack its horn, the one with Valentine's crown. This is possible either when the player reaches the top level of climbing the dragon's back, or when the head comes down to the player's level to attack. At the head of Leventhan the only attacks to worry about are the lightning bolts, the energy sparks and occasionally Leventhan swipes the tip of his tail to knock the character down (this attack can be anticipated by seeing it coming in the background). At certain percentages of health Leventhan roars in agony (or irritation), ceases all current attacks and the player is sent back to the lowest level to begin the ascent again. Armaggedon Gwendolyn is the character meant to fight Leventhan. Gwendolyn overlooks the fall of Ragnanival and the sinking Titania from the safety of Abandoned Castle. She is alone at that time, because Oswald is out to gather information. Overlooking at Leventhan, Gwendolyn decided to go against the dragon with her sister's Psypher in her hand, and the blue bird once again appeared before her, telling her to 'knock down the crown'. Gwendolyn then arrives at the scene, and mutters that it is impossible to fight the fully grown Leventhan, but then remembers the blue bird's words, and spotted King Valentine's crown wedged on one of Leventhan's horn. After a long and hard battle, Gwendolyn proved to be victorious but also lost her wings, automatically strips her away from her ability to fly. Griselda, in form of a ghost appeared before her once again, congratulating Gwendolyn and tells her that she is waiting on the other side. Gwendolyn utters her one last wish to tell Oswald how she loved him. Trivia * The name "Leventhan" may be a corruption of "Leviathan", the Bibical serpent appearing in the Book of Job. Leventhan is likely also based on the serpent "Midgardsormr" from Norse mythology. * Leventhan seems to bear a resemblance to Shenron from Dragon Ball. Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists